


Reciprocation

by valis2



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout is fair play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a line from [Hook, Line, and Sinker](http://community.livejournal.com/pier56/34780.html) by Janedavitt. Yummy fic, and thank you for the inspiration!  
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I make no money from this work of fiction.

Nick woke too early, an uneasy dream still pulling at him as he sat up in bed. Running a hand through his hair, he blinked sleepily. The faintest blush of dawn barely illuminated the interior of the boat.

He went to the head and relieved himself, not bothering to turn on the light.

Stopping in the hallway, he debated coffee or bed. He wasn't certain if he wanted to sink into another bad dream again, but still, he was tired after their late night. _Bed wins._ Crawling under the still-warm blanket, he turned to face the wall, pulling the covers up over his shoulder. _With luck, I can get another hour in before anyone else wakes up._

He dreamt of flying Mimi into a perfectly cloudless blue sky. The ocean shimmered below, and he saw tiny, palm-tree dotted islands far off to port. There was no irritating static in the headphones, no voice to distract him from the blue, and he could fly forever.

There was a breeze in the cockpit, and suddenly he felt chilled. He looked around, checking the windows. _Maybe the cargo door opened..._

With a start, he woke up, realizing that his blanket was gone. Groggily he shifted, putting out a hand to look for it, and felt warm skin instead.

"Cody?" he said sleepily, opening his eyes.

Cody grinned at him from the edge of his bed. Reaching out, he grabbed Nick's shorts and tugged them off. Before Nick could even put together a coherent sentence Cody leaned forward and swallowed his cock to the root.

Nick arched off the bed, gasping. Cody's mouth was incredibly hot and wet, one hand braced on his thigh as he sucked with strong, quick motions. The intense look on Cody's face alone would have been enough to make Nick rock-hard, and with the added slide of lips across his cock, he was nearly undone.

"Cody...wha..." Nick's brain had seized. Cody showed no sign of letting up; rather, he doubled his wholehearted efforts, sucking hard, overwhelming Nick with sensation. _Too much--_ Nick bit his lip as Cody began to swirl his tongue, impossibly soft and wet and hot, a counterpoint to his sucking, and Nick felt his entire body tense. It was nearly too much, it was nearly painful, but it was so hot seeing Cody go down on him with such enthusiasm that Nick felt another wave of pleasure rush through him, and his balls began to tighten. "Cody--" he cried out, and then, impossibly enough, he was coming, his entire body straining and pushing into Cody's hot mouth, wave after wave, until he was panting wildly and the cabin swirled in front of his eyes for a moment.

"Nick?" said Cody, peering up at him, grinning like a fool.

"Unh," said Nick, feeling his entire body twitching with the aftershocks. The last time he'd come so quickly, he'd been in high school.

"Glad you liked it," said Cody cheerfully, lying down next to him, his hand stretching out to rub Nick's chest softly.

Nick waited for his heart to stop hammering, waited for his breathing to come back to normal, simply focusing on the gentle pressure of Cody's hand as he touched him. "That was...intense," he finally said.

Cody grinned, looking smug, and suddenly Nick knew what this was about. That blowjob--fast, hard, intense--that was what Cody liked. Doubtless he'd woken up in a state and was hoping for reciprocation, and thought he'd lead by example. Cody's hard-on was poking him in the hip already, insistent.

Nick grinned in return. Oh, he'd reciprocate, definitely.

Nick turned on his side, reaching across Cody, pulling open the drawer with the lube. A momentary look of confusion appeared on Cody's face as Nick lay back down, opening the lube slowly and pouring a generous amount into his left hand. Disappointment flashed across Cody's face for a heartbeat, and then he turned so he was lying on his back.

He looked so delicious, lying there, all golden and tanned; Nick devoured him with his eyes, taking in every line of muscle, every delicious inch of flesh. Reaching out, he lightly ran two fingers along the underside of Cody's cock. Cody made an appreciative noise.

"That was a helluva wakeup call," said Nick softly. "Hope I can return the favor." Cody nodded impatiently.

He kept stroking gently with his fingertips, working his way around until it was entirely covered with oil. Nuzzling Cody's shoulder, he breathed in the scent of sweat and ocean, nipping at tanned skin. Wrapping his hand around Cody's cock, he stroked lightly, delicately, and heard Cody whimper in frustration.

"Problem?" asked Nick, licking a path along his collarbone.

"No," said Cody breathlessly. "Just...more."

"I can do more," said Nick, chuckling. _But at my pace._ He tightened his fingers slightly, and stroked again, biting Cody's neck, then licking. More salt. "You're so damned hot," he whispered against his skin.

Cody gulped. "You..."

Nick tightened his grip a little more, and Cody's chin tilted up as he hissed in pleasure. Nick licked at his ear, gently teasing, dragging his tongue along the edge as he stroked Cody's cock slowly. Slowly. Slowly. The way Nick liked it, his pleasure ramped up in tiny increments until every nerve was tingling and spiralling into pleasure. He grinned and nipped at Cody's earlobe, tightening his grip just a bit more, loving the way Cody squirmed next to him.

"Nick..." said Cody, grabbing his forearm.

He batted it away easily, and slipped his left leg across Cody's, pinning him down. "You woke me up your way," said Nick, growling in his ear. "I get to wake you up _my_ way." Cody shuddered as Nick tightened his grip just a little more, still stroking slowly. "Unless you want me to stop..."

"No," moaned Cody. "Don't..."

"I love it when you're like this," murmured Nick. "Hard...wanting more..." Cody made an inarticulate noise as Nick ran his teeth down the side of his neck. "I love touching you." He felt Cody's cock twitch in his hand and he began to speed up the strokes just a little.

"Please!" begged Cody. "Faster--"

Nick licked his neck in answer, feeling the stubble on his cheek, tasting his skin. Cody was sweating now, his muscles tense, and Nick licked his way down to his collarbone. "Since you asked so nicely..." He moved his hand a little faster, and Cody groaned.

_So gorgeous._ He could have watched him all day, could have done this all day; his hot, oil-soaked hand wrapped around Cody's cock, loving the way Cody shivered every time he nipped at his neck, loving the tiny moans and frustrated noises. Loving Cody. He stroked faster, and Cody hissed in pleasure, trying to arch off the bed, only Nick's leg kept him in place.

"Nick!" said Cody, his eyes wild, sweat trickling down his temple.

He bit Cody's earlobe, felt Cody tremble beside him. "I don't think you're ready to come."

"Yes--"

"You're not close enough," breathed Nick. Cody made a whining noise in the back of his throat, and Nick licked his collarbone again, and then his chest, and then let his teeth graze Cody's nipple.

"Fuck!" gasped Cody, his whole body thrumming. "Need--"

"You talk too much," said Nick, grinning. He licked, his hand stroking quickly now, not as fast as Cody liked it, but getting closer. He could feel every muscle underneath him tightening. Nick bit his nipple lightly, and Cody's chin tilted up and he gasped. He watched his own hand sliding up and down Cody's cock, the head dark red, his fingers moving over the hot, velvet skin. _Yep, could do this all day._

But he knew Cody couldn't take much more. The tendons stood out on his feet; his toes were curled, and he could feel the tension in his muscles, could hear the panting breaths. He began to stroke hard and fast, and then propped himself up further on his elbow, looking down at Cody's flushed face, his lips open and his breath gasping, his eyes a heady mix of lust and desire. He captured Cody's mouth in a fierce, bruising kiss, the way he liked it, his hand starting to cramp, but he couldn't stop now, and Cody arched his back, nearly lifting them both off the bed, crying out into Nick's mouth, which was so incredibly hot that it sent a pulse to his own groin. Cody's cock was jerking in his hand, he could feel his hot come spilling over his fingers, and Cody was keening desperately now, and Nick nipped the edge of his lip, squeezing his cock one last time. Cody collapsed to the bed, taking in great gulps of air, his eyes closed and the look on his face one of shellshocked pleasure.

Still propped up on his elbow, Nick watched as Cody's breathing slowed, and then his eyelids fluttered open. "Nick..." he said weakly. He reached one shaky hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow. Nick ran his hands along his ribcage, feeling the cooling sweat on his fingers, and Cody shivered. "Wow."

"I think I'm ready for round two," chuckled Nick. He kissed Cody's cheek. "But we should probably get up. Make some coffee."

Cody gave him a look that promised all sorts of wickedness. "We could take a shower..."


End file.
